Aventura Kwami
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Aunque Wang Fu había vivido muchísimos años, nunca había experimentado algo como esto y, mientras acariciaba su barba, observaba a los jóvenes frente a él. Aquellos chicos no deberían estar ahí y menos junto, y lo peor de todo, es que ahora ambos conocían su identidad. Pero eso no era todo lo que aquel par escondía... [Cambio de cuerpos] [Plakki] [Adrinette leve]


**.**

**Había escrito este One Shot hace mucho tiempo, como un desafío que me hizo un amigo fanficker, pues no es una temática que me guste manejar, pero como pinto desafío... Aquí está! **

**Dos meses después de escribirla... pero es que quería que el nuevo Long Fic sea mi fic número 20 en este fandom :D**

**Sí, esta es la historia 19 que he escrito para este fandom :O Increible...**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

** Aventura ****Kwami**

**-One shot-**

**Palabras: 4632**

Aunque Wang Fu había vivido muchísimos años, nunca había experimentado algo como esto y, mientras acariciaba su barba, observaba a los jóvenes frente a él. Aquellos chicos no deberían estar ahí y menos junto, y lo peor de todo, es que ahora ambos conocían su identidad. Eso era muy malo… y peligroso.

—¡Maestro! —la voz de Marinette sonó apenada, manteniendo las manos ocultas en su espalda. Adrien estaba igual que ella, pero había una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Pues —los ojos de la chica se cerraron, tratando de recordar lo último que venía a su cabeza. Todo había estado normal y la pelea contra un akuma aéreo no había sido difícil, pero al momento de la destranformación, descubrieron que estaban en un gran problema—, verá…

—Lo que mi terroncito quiere decir —ante aquella frase de Adrien, el maestro Fu se irguió, sorprendido. Por un segundo, le pareció escuchar a Plagg.

—Adrien, acabas de hablar como…. —al ver la sonrisa nerviosa en el rubio, la mirada del anciano cayó, de nuevo, en Marinette.

—Sí, maestro —afirmó la chica—. Soy Tikki, y Plagg está en el cuerpo de Adrien.

—¿Y sus portadores? —los chicos mostraron lo que ocultaban en sus manos. Los Kwamis de la destrucción y la creación dormían en ellas.

—Cuando nos dimos cuenta del cambio, nos buscamos inmediatamente y cuando ellos se vieron… se desmayaron del shock.

El Maestro Fu tomó a ambos Kwamis en sus manos y los acostó sobre la almohada para poder trabajar en ellos.

—¿Y qué haremos mientras tanto? —"Tikki" se notaba estresada por aquella situación.

—Solo sé que debemos ir a la escuela —"Plagg" llevó los brazos a su nuca y los movió despreocupadamente—. Si Adrien no está en la escuela cuando llegue su chofer, estará en graves problemas.

—Por favor —el guardián miro fijamente a ambos Kwamis en los cuerpos de sus portadores—. Han pasado tiempo con ellos así que traten de actuar lo más parecido posible e intenten no hablar con nadie. En cuento ellos se recuperen, haré que los busquen en sus casas para que, transformados, vuelvan para encontrar una solución. ¿Pueden prometerme eso?

—Sí —afirmó "Tikki", con el puño frente a ella—. Sé muy bien cómo actúa Marinette, así que no tendré problemas.

—Mi chico es tan aburrido que solo me echaré y escucharé a la profesora mientras pienso en camembert…

—¡Plagg! —protestaron ambos.

—¡Está bien! —el chico movió las manos frente a él—. Seré educado, amable y un bobalicón ciego, para que sean felices… —le sonrió a "Tikki"— ¿Nos vamos, my lady?

—Será un largo día… —protestó la Kwami transformada en humana.

—Ya lo creo que sí —afirmó Fu, observando como aquellos Kwamis salían de su casa, para luego observar a los dos pequeños seres que dormían en su almohada—. Es hora de despertarlos —Wayzz apareció con una pequeña tetera.

— Le traje agua tibia, maestro.

—Gracias…

…

"Tikki" caminaba con los brazos cruzados observando como "Plagg" parecía disfrutar el estar en el cuerpo de su portador, ya que estiraba sus extremidades, admirando su mano con dedos como si fuera un niño pequeño en una juguetería. Al llegar al colegio, ambos se miraron con decisión, confiando en que podían hacerlo bien, pero avanzaron solo dos pasos cuando Chloé apareció frente a _Adrien_, protestando al verlo llegar con _Marinette_.

—¿Qué haces con la panadera?

—Regresamos al colegio —respondió con un gesto de su mano, como si fuera algo obvio. "Tikki" lo tomó de la manga y le dio un tiro para regañarlo. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido por los ojos celestes de la rubia que, instantáneamente, quitó la mano de _Marinette_ de _Adrien_.

—¡Cómo te atreves a tocarlo! —protestó.

"Tikki" iba a responder mientras se sobaba la mano, pero "Plagg" se lo prohibió.

—¡Ella puede tocarme todo lo que quiera! —acto seguido tomó la mano de Marinette y se fueron dentro del colegio. Chloé observó, confundida, a su amigo de la infancia mientras subía las escaleras de la mano de Dupain-Cheng. _¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? _

—¡Adrien! —no acababan de terminar de subir las escaleras cuando "Plagg" movió con fastidio los ojos verdes de su portador ante la voz de Lila que se acercaba, curiosa por la escena; y aunque "Tikki" quiso liberar su mano aprisionada por la de _"Plagg",_ él aplicó algo de fuerza para impedirlo.

—¿Si? —dijo. Realmente se había olvidado del nombre de la mentirosa compulsiva.

—Solo me preguntaba —dijo observando el agarre de la mano—, ¿pasa algo entre ustedes? —aunque su voz trataba de sonar dulce, sonaba más estrangulada.

—¿Algo? —la risa del rubio fastidió a la de ojos verdes—. ¡Pasa de todo! —y tras decir eso, le dio un pequeño tirón a "Tikki" para que se pusiera en marcha. Lila observó cómo Marinette le susurraba un «lo siento», avergonzada, y siguió mirándola fijamente con toda la rabia que brotaba de su ser. _¿Qué significaba eso de que "pasa de todo" entre ellos?_

…

Durante las horas de clases, "Tikki", a duras penas, había podido escribir algo en su cuaderno pues sentía la mirada penetrante de Lila a sus espaldas y del lado derecho, la de Chloé. Odiaba esa situación en la que los había puesto "Plagg".

—Chica, no has copiado nada… —Alya la sacó de sus pensamientos, sonriéndole de lado y acercándose para susurrarle— ¿Pasó algo bueno con Adrien? —"Tikki" había visto sonrojada a su portadora muchas veces, pero nunca había experimentado esa sensación en sus mejillas— ¡Tienes que contarme!

—Mañana te contaré todo —le dijo, antes de fingir prestarle atención a la maestra. Realmente esperaba que, mañana, el «Lucky Charm» de Ladybug borrara todo esto de la mente de los amigos y compañeros de Marinette.

"Plagg", mientras tanto, había estado picoteando, sin que la profesora se diera cuenta, el trozo de camembert que Adrien tenía escondido en la camisa. Ahora que tenía una mano más grande, se daba cuenta de por qué no se sentía satisfecho con lo que su portador le entregaba a diario. Era una porción muy pequeña.

—Viejo —"Plagg" prestó atención al amigo de Adrien—, no has escrito nada… Tú padre va a matarte, ¿En dónde tienes la cabeza, hoy? —sin pensarlo mucho, movió la cabeza hacia donde estaba la novia de su amigo y Marinette, sonriendo. "Tikki" al sentirse observada, miró al portador de la mala suerte con el ceño fruncido. Alya y Nino observaron la acción de Marinette y luego, la radiante sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios del rubio como si tuvieran un código secreto. Se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa cómplice pues, sin lugar a dudas, sabían que algo había pasado entre sus amigos a la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando el timbre de la finalización de las clases sonó, "Tikki" solo deseaba ir a esconderse en su habitación, agradeciendo que Adrien estuviera tan vigilado, ya que así la mantendrían lejos de "Plagg", una vez cruzada la puerta. Se levantó y, tras sentir un empujón, cayó de muy mala forma por los escalones hasta casi llegar al escritorio de la profesora.

—¡Marinette! —exclamó Alya, viéndola sobarse la cabeza, adolorida.

—¡Lo siento! —Lila se llevó las manos a la boca, fingiendo sentirse culpable del golpe de la de cabellos azulados—. Tropecé y me apoyé en ti para amortiguar mi caída. No pensé que te darías tal golpe.

—No te preocupes por la panadera —agotó Chloé con una enorme sonrisa, al ver a su enemiga en el suelo—. Está acostumbrada al piso…

—Me da lástima —comentó "Plagg" haciendo que Chloé y Lila se miren, felices de haber arruinado la imagen de Marinette frente a Adrien.

—Sí, pobrecita, ¿no? —preguntó Lila toda tierna, acercándose al rubio.

—No lo digo por Marinette —respondió, alejándola de él sin nada de sutileza—. Lo digo por ti —la miró con una sonrisa, al momento que la chica de ojos turquesa se ponía de pie, irradiando una energía que hizo que Alya, quien había corrido a su lado, se alejara de ella.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —protestó, yendo a encarar a Lila— ¡Estas son escaleras! Y además, ¿por qué estás bajando de mi lado si a ti te corresponde el otro? —Lila sorprendida de las palabras de _Marinette_, observó a ambos lados, al ver como todos tenían la mirada en ella, cambió su voz a su mejor papel de víctima.

—¡Fue sin querer! —exclamó ocultando su rostro con sus puños levantados— No seas cruel conmigo. Todos pueden equivocarse o tropezar…

—¡Ja! —rio irónicamente— y el golpe que me acabo de llevar, ¿qué? Claramente sentí tu mano, empujándome, porque de ser verdad que te tropezaste, ambas hubiéramos caído, pues Chloé me puso el pie mientras caía.

Ante aquella lógica, todos se quedaron en silencio y al ver que no iba a ganar ésta, simplemente fingió sentirse mal y se fue rápidamente de la sala.

—Y tú —"Tikki" miró a Chloé sumamente irritada. Le daba coraje porque más de una vez había abogado por ella, pensando que quizás, en un futuro, podrían conseguirle otro Miraculous para que los ayudara, pero ahora no... Que se olvidará de eso— ¡¿Crees que Adrien estará feliz de ver esto?! —Chloé la ignoró y notó la mirada fija de _Adrien_ sobre ella. Se sintió tan intimidada que no pudo dar otro paso— ¡No todo se arregla con dinero, Chloé! Deberías ser más consiente de tus actos ya que por cosas así, dejaste de ser Queen Bee.

—Amo cuando se pone en ese estado —exclamó "Plagg", haciendo que Nino lo miré confundido.

—¿No deberíamos calmar a Marinette? —preguntó— Está algo fuera de sí —"Plagg" la miró y, por primera vez, pensó en las consecuencias, acercándose a su compañera.

—¡Ya, Ya! —"Plagg" llegó a _Marinette_ para poner sus manos en los hombros de la chica y apoyar su cabeza contra la de ella—. Tranquila, mi terroncito, tranquila. Vamos por algo dulce antes de que te dé algo.

"Tikki" se sentía tan enojada que, por primera vez en todo ese día, quería vengarse de todas las que atacaban a su portadora, apelando a la envidia.

—Sí, vamos, Adrien —respondió dulcemente, agarrando su mochila, para luego tomar el brazo del rubio—. Podríamos ir a combinar nuestros helados de André otra vez…. —exclamó en voz alta para que todos escucharan, mientras salían juntos de la sala.

…

En la casa del maestro Fu, ambos Kwamis habían despertado y se encontraban sentados sobre la almohada del guardián. Adrien, dentro del cuerpo de Plagg, observaba a su compañera dentro del cuerpo de Tikki. ¿_De verdad aquello estaba pensando? ¿De verdad había tenido a Ladybug tan cerca de él, todo ese tiempo?_ Le parecía increíble que la chica que amaba, fuera una de sus amigas. Se sentía realmente afortunado.

Pero la mente de Marinette no pensaba lo mismo. Ella estaba al borde del colapso y no solo porque Adrien Agreste era su compañero, sino porque no entendía como habían terminado así. Su mayor preocupación era cómo harían para combatir los Akumas, a partir de ahora.

La risa proveniente de "Adrien", la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Pensaba en que quizás, ahora entiendo por qué pasó lo que pasó con el akuma Oblivio —al ver la mirada fija de la Kwami de la creación, él continuó—. Supongo que al perder nuestros poderes, simplemente estuvimos como Adrien y Marinette todo ese rato y debimos haber congeniado tan bien, que quizás pensamos que éramos pareja.

—¿Pareja? —"Marinette" corrió la mirada avergonzada. ¿Sería esa la verdadera razón? Bueno, su celular era un museo de fotografías de Adrien y cualquiera pensaría que está obsesionada con él. De pronto, sintió que era jalada hacia arriba. "Adrien" aprovechó el poder mágico que ahora tenía y reía como un niño mientras flotaba y hacia que "Marinette" lo acompañara.

—¡Esto es muy divertido! —rio mientras giraba y hacia que la Kwami roja girara con él—. ¡Anda… No siempre puedes estar en el cuerpo de un Kwami!

—A mí me da más miedo que ellos estén en nuestros cuerpos —dijo, haciendo que "Adrien" se detuviera de lleno—. Tikki es corta de genio.

—Y Plagg… —se quedó pensante—… es demasiado coqueto… —la preocupación se reflejó en sus ojos de gato— ¿Crees que estén haciendo algo que nunca han podido hacer? ¿O algo que nosotros no podamos hacer?

—Tikki no tiene algo que no pueda hacer… —respondió, cruzada de brazos—. ¿Qué tal Plagg? ¿Hay algo que quiera que tú hagas?

—Él también hace lo que quiere y… —se quedó pensante y miró a su compañera— ¿Tu Kwami está dentro de tu cuerpo? —"Marinette" afirmó y "Adrien" cubrió su rostro con sus diminutas manos— Hay algo que Plagg quiere que haga desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó, llena de curiosidad.

—Qué te convierta en mi novia —respondió, avergonzado.

—¿Qué?

—Sí —la miró solo con el ojo derecho abierto—. Él siempre me insiste contigo… Creo que ahora entiendo por qué…

—Me alegro ver que ya están despiertos —dijo el anciano, llamando la atención de ambos.

—Maestro —"Marinette" voló hasta él—, Wayzz nos comentó lo que pasó… ¿Tiene alguna solución?

—Nunca ha pasado esto, al menos, en el tiempo que llevo como guardián. Lo primero que debemos saber es si son capaces de transformarse. Si logran hacerlo, deberán volver transformados y esperar a que vuelvan a la normalidad.

—¿Deberíamos ir a buscarlos? —tras la afirmación del maestro, "Adrien" tomó la mano de "Marinette" y ambos traspasaron la pared en busca de sus Kwamis.

—¿Cree que se solucione todo, rápidamente? —preguntó el Kwami de la protección.

—Eso espero…

"Adrien" iba volando, bastante divertido, encantado de aquella loca aventura, sin prestar atención a los gritos desesperados de "Marinette" por la velocidad que habían adquirido. Cuando miró hacia atrás, la mirada del Kwami rojo de mota negra parecía querer atravesarlo, lo que hizo que sonriera más. Tener esa compañera de aventuras, realmente le encantaba.

Cuando llegaron a la panadería Dupain-Cheng, notaron el cuerpo de Marinette apoyado en su balcón, pareciendo bastante preocupada. Ambos portadores se miraron y subieron hasta llegar frente a ésta.

—¡Tikki! —exclamó "Marinette" para llamar la atención de su compañera. La mencionada no tardó en tomar su verdadero cuerpo entre sus manos— ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Marinette! —se lamentó— Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto…

—¿Qué pasó? —al escuchar la voz de Plagg, "Tikki" observó el cuerpo de su contraparte que albergaba el alma de Adrien.

—Plagg y yo… creo que hicimos cosas indebidas en el colegio —respondió, corriendo la mirada sumamente sonrojada.

—Define "Indebida" —el tono acusador de Marinette hizo que Tikki se mirara una vez más. ¿Así se veía cuando regañaba a Marinette o a Plagg? Ya veía por qué le hacían caso.

— Bueno… —apenada, suspiró—. Lila y Chloé me hicieron rodar por las escaleras.

—¿Qué? —Marinette estaba furiosa de imaginarse en aquella situación.

—¿Qué hizo Plagg para que atacaran a Marinette? —preguntó "Adrien"

—Nada, solo que —movió sus manos, sin saber cómo explicarse—… ahora creen que ustedes dos —apretó los ojos por si le gritaban—… están saliendo.

Aunque "Marinette" cubrió su rostro con sus diminutas manos, "Adrien" no parecía molesto, incluso se permitió embozar la sonrisa traviesa que solía usar el Kwami.

—Por qué siento que eso no es todo… —comentó.

—Digamos que yo me enojé y —cubrió su rostro con ambas manos—… pelee con Lila y Chloé en medio de la sala. Después tomé a "Plagg" y nos fuimos muy cariñosos del colegio…

—Ahora define "cariñosos" —"Marinette" sentía que le daría un tic por culpa de esos dos.

—Lo tomé del brazo, me apegué mucho a él y… en pleno patio… —bajó la mirada—, le di un beso en la mejilla…

Los portadores se miraron. Uno estaba feliz y el otro solo quería hacer un hoyo y ocultarse.

—Y ahora, Plagg está encerrado en tu casa —le dijo a "Adrien"— porque la foto se hizo viral y tu padre te mandó a llamar.

—¿Plagg está hablando con mi padre? —ante la afirmación de "Tikki", "Adrien" sintió el verdadero terror— ¡Lo siento, mis ladies, me retiro! —y tras despedirse, se marchó rápidamente, camino a la mansión Agreste.

—Lo siento, Marinette —volvió a susurrar "Tikki". "Marinette" la observó, sin poder decir nada porque su mente solo esperaba que Plagg no metiera en más problemas a Adrien.

…

Gabriel Agreste observaba a su hijo con bastante curiosidad, mirándolo fijamente. Lejos de la postura de arrepentimiento que esperaba encontrar, él chico estaba cruzado de brazos, esperando a que hable.

—Supongo que debes saber que…

—¿Qué? —lo interrumpió—. ¿Es que no solo quieres mantenerme encerrado, sino que ahora ni siquiera puedo tener una chica que me guste?

—Eso no…

—Padre, es algo natural —movió las manos frente a él, como si fuera algo obvio y se volvió a cruzar de brazos—. Desde el inicio de los tiempos, el hombre está en busca de una mujer con la cual pasar su vida… Deberías saberlo, le llaman amor.

—Sé lo que es el Amor, Adrien —respondió, molesto.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —volvió a preguntar—. No es como que tú no te hayas enamorado de mi madre o ella de ti y, además, conoces a Marinette —le comentó— ¿No crees que nos beneficiamos ambos?

—¿Y en qué, si se puede saber? —preguntó, llevando sus manos a su espalda.

—Sabes que Marinette tiene un gran futuro en la moda —comentó, ladeando la sonrisa—. Incluso la madre de Chloé dijo que podría destronarte… ¿Qué mejor que tenerla de nuestro lado? —movió las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo como si fuera una gran idea— Yo tengo a la chica que me gusta y tú, a tu futura rival, de tu lado.

—¿Estás intentando negociar conmigo? —dijo al fin, comprendiendo lo que buscaba su hijo.

—Podría decirse que sí —movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, pensante—. Quien sabe, bien podría seguir con ella a escondida y paff —golpeó sus puños frente a él— un día descubres que soy el nuevo modelo de "Dupain-Cheng" y "Agreste" queda en el olvido.

—¡Adrien! —exclamó molesto, Gabriel.

—Padre, no se enoje —movió las palmas de las manos frente a él—. Cuide su salud.

—¿Qué te sucede el día de hoy?

—Hoy estoy feliz —dijo, elevando las palmas.

—Por favor, vete a tu cuarto —le ordenó—. Y aun no terminamos de hablar de este asunto.

—Sí, capitán —tras el saludo militar, salió de la oficina dejando al diseñador más confundido que nunca.

—Señor, ¿está bien? —Nathalie apareció en la puerta sumamente sonrojada.

—¿Qué le sucedió a tu rostro? —preguntó.

—Nada —dijo, tras toser para acomodar su voz—. Solo tomé mi café muy rápido para venir a recordarle el envío del mail para la textil.

—Gracias —dijo volviéndose a su computadora. Nathalie lo observó en silencio. Nunca le diría lo que Adrien le dijo al salir «_Creo que mi padre necesita de esos abrazos que se dan a veces»_ Sus mejillas se enrojecieron aún más. ¿Es que Adrien los había visto? Qué vergüenza más grande sentía.

"Plagg" llegó a la habitación sobándose las manos dispuesto a atacar el escondite de queso, cuando escuchó su armónica y delicada voz. Volteó hacia su imponente ser que albergaba a su portador.

—Hola, Adrien —se saludó con una sonrisa, buscando una rueda de queso— ¿Gustas Camembert?

—¡No! —negó con la cabeza— Solo dime que no hiciste destrozos en mi vida.

—Defíneme, "Destrozos" —"Adrien" sintió un deja vu. ¿Marinette no había estado así antes? Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Hablaste con mi padre?

—Si.

—¿Se enojó?

—Tal vez…

—¡Plagg!

—Agradece que no te impidió ir al colegio —le dijo, moviendo la mano derecha frente a él—. Y le he sembrado tanto miedo que no creo que no te deje salir con la chica de coletas que huele a pan.

—Espero que tengas razón. En fin, como sea… —flotó frente a él— Di las palabras para que nos fusionemos. El maestro Fu quiere que lo veamos en su casa…

—¡Ay, no! —protestó, haciéndolo a un lado con la mano izquierda— No me gusta eso. Prefiero seguir así, me gusta… —le mostró las manos a su portador—. Esto de tener dedos es bastante entretenido. No eres tan guapo como yo, pero tienes un buen porte… Y además puedo ir a coquetear con mi terroncito…

—¡Plagg! —protestó, pero su Kwami, atrapado en su cuerpo, lo ignoró. Resopló fastidiado, ¿Cómo podía convencerlo de transformarse? — ¡Oh, Plagg! —lo llamó. Los ojos verdes del muchacho lo miraron fastidiado, pero él sonrió con malicia, mostrando su brazo derecho—. ¿Qué pasa si invoco mi cataclismo?

"Plagg" abrió enorme sus ojos y corrió a tomar su cuerpo con ambas manos.

—Sabes jugar sucio, chico —protestó.

—Aprendí del mejor.

…

Mientras en la habitación de Marinette, "Tikki" estaba sentada en la cama de su portadora, con ella sentada en una de sus rodillas flexionadas.

Tikki usaba sus manos para contarle todo lo que había pasado hoy, las cosas nuevas que había experimentado a pesar de haber vivido miles de años. Marinette la veía con una sonrisa porque, aunque les habían dejado un gran problema con el que deberían liderar mañana, su Kwami se veía muy feliz…

—¡Hubieras visto la cara de Lila y de Chloé! Escupían fuego.

"Marinette" se rió.

—Me hubiera gustado verlo —negó con la cabeza—. Creo que tendré que cuidarme mucho, a partir de ahora.

—¡Si no, cuenta conmigo! —propuso la Kwami, emocionada— Me encantaría volver a gritarles sus verdades, aunque dudo que Adrien deje que ellas te hagan algo.

—Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? —"Tikki" afirmó con la cabeza—. No puedo creer que hemos estado corriendo en círculos, entre nosotros mismos.

—Suele pasar —respondió la Kwami, acariciándose su propia cabeza. Aquello era lo más loco que había experimentado en toda su vida.

Marinette se dejó acariciar. Para ella también era una experiencia muy rara, pero saber cómo se sentían los cariños que reconfortaban a su Kwami, la hacían sentir contenta.

—Por cierto, el Maestro Fu quiere que nos veamos en su casa.

—¿Transformadas? —preguntó preocupada, "Tikki"

—¡Intentémoslo! —afirmó "Marinette", decidida.

—¡De acuerdo!

…

El maestro Fu veía a Chat Noir y a Ladybug frente a él, acariciándose la barba, pensante. Definitivamente aquello era por demás, extraño, pues los superhéroes tenían la conciencia de los Kwamis por sobre la de los portadores.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó espantada, Ladybug.

—Quiten su transformación —tras la orden, ambos Kwamis dijeron las palabras de destranformación. Sus portadores, encerrados en esos diminutos cuerpos, cayeron agotados al piso.

—Creo que entiendo porque odias hacer esto —dijo "Adrien" algo mareado, con la mano en el estómago.

—¡Todo me gira! —exclamó "Marinette", temerosa de abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué haremos? —volvió a preguntó "Tikki", tomando su cuerpo entre sus manos.

—¿Qué tal —susurró Wayzz, meciéndose de un lado a otro— un beso de verdadero amor? —todos observaron al Kwami de la protección, bastantes confundidos—. El amor es uno de los hechizos más poderosos… puede romper cualquier maldición —bajó la mirada con vergüenza al sentir que lo miraban como si estuviera loco— y funciona en los cuentos. —concluyó.

—¡Yo me ofrezco! —dijo "Adrien" recuperando todo su sentido, rápidamente, para mirar a la moteada a su lado.

—¡Oh, no. Claro que no! —exclamó Plagg, señalándolo— No te atrevas a utilizar esos labios que solo están destinados al Camembert…

—¡Plagg! —"Marinette" no pude evitar reírse cuando se vio a si misma pegarle en la nuca a Adrien muy enojada… Eso realmente era irreal.

—Bueno, usen los míos —declaró el rubio dentro del Kwami de la destrucción—. Esos labios solo están destinados para my lady —respondió, mirándola con una sonrisa, pero ahora fue turno de "Marinette" de jalar uno de los bigotes del Kwami— ¡Auch!

—No ayudas, Adrien.

—Pero —el Maestro Fu, volvió a tomar la palabra entre tanto alegato de sus visitas—, creo que la opción de Wayzz no está del todo mal —se acercó a los Kwamis, encerrados en los cuerpos humanos y le tomó las manos, entrelazándolos— Ustedes son el perfecto complemento, el equilibrio de las fuerzas. Quizás solo ustedes pueden hacer que sus portadores vuelvan a la normalidad.

"Tikki" observó a su compañero, sintiendo que las mejillas se le volvían a sobrecalentar. Apoyó el revés de su mano libre en su cara, para corroborar la temperatura.

"Plagg" la miró fijamente a esos ojos celestes que ahora poseía, buscando alguna pista de si aquello que les pedían estaba bien. Ella solo cerró los ojos, aspirando profundo, y él lo interpretó como que lo intentaría. El de ojos verdes, observó al maestro y a los tres Kwamis.

—¡Dense la vuelta! —pidió con demanda. Cuando se giraron, cumpliendo su exigencia, adelantó dos pasos para quedar más cerca de Tikki— ¿Estás segura?

—He vivido muchas cosas contigo, Plagg —contestó—, ¿qué le hará una mota más a esta Catarina?

La broma de las motas hizo sonreír al muchacho, antes de elevar su mano libre a la mejilla de la chica para luego, acercarse a sus labios y finalmente besarla.

La intensidad de aquel beso se notaba en la mano enlazada que fue aflojando conforme iban separando sus labios. Al abrir los ojos, los portadores se reencontraron, pues frente a ellos, ya no veían a un Kwami, sino a ellos mismos. Presos de la felicidad que tenían de haber regresado a sus cuerpos, se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Todo habia acabado.

—Ojalá —Plagg flotó frente a ellos y los rodeó—, no tenga que volver a experimentar nada parecido en lo que me quede de vida… —exclamó— Y, por cierto, "de nada". —ante las palabras del ser en forma de gato, los portadores se volvieron a mirar, percatándose de la posición en la que estaban, soltándose de inmediato, con las mejillas más que sonrojadas.

Tikki aún estaba en la posición en el suelo, en la que se habia quedado Marinette al momento de cambiar, dándole la espalda a todo lo que sucedía, pues, aunque había sido efímero, la sensación del beso aún permanecía en sus labios.

—¿Tikki? —la llamó Wayzz, haciendo que el resto también le prestara atención a la roja moteada— ¿Estás bien?

—Ay, no me digas que finalmente caíste enamorada de este galán, terroncito —la palabrería barata de Plagg, hizo que lo mirara de reojo, fastidiada.

—No. Pensaba en cuántos kilos de macarrones extra dulces necesitaré para quitarme la pestilencia a queso que te cargas —respondió, antes de enseñarle la lengua, enojada.

El maestro Fu miró a los Kwamis con negación y luego se dirigió a sus elegidos.

—Esta situación es compleja —les explicó—. Pueden conducirlos a muchos peligros, como los que han experimentado con la señorita Bourgeois. Necesito que sean cuidadosos y traten de aparentar lo mejor posible.

Marinette y Adrien se miraron bastante avergonzados por aquellas palabras, pero afirmaron con delicadeza.

—Apuesto un trozo de tarta de queso —le dijo Plagg, poniéndose al lado de la Kwami de la creación—, a que ese par malinterpretaron las palabras del maestro.

—No lo dudaría —suspiró con resignación, para alejarse de su contraparte y juntarse a su portadora— ¿Nos vamos, Marinette? Solo espero no volver a cambiar…

—¡Vámonos! —dijo, dando paso a la transformación que la sacaría de ahí— ¡Nos vemos!

Adrien observó todos los movimientos de la chica hasta que desapareció por la puerta, sumamente maravillado.

—¡Ya, Romeo! —dijo Plagg para llamar la atención— Nosotros también debemos volver…

—¡Vámonos! —y tras decir sus palabras mágicas, se despidió del maestro Fu como Chat Noir.

El maestro Fu quedó observando la puerta cuando los muchachos se fueron. Wayzz voló a su alrededor preocupado de la expresión del guardián…

—¿Sucede algo?

—Creo que me equivoqué en la fórmula del poder aéreo… —informó, yendo hacia la cocina. Quizás debía investigar bien ese poder antes de que vuelva a suceder.


End file.
